


Happy Hallothanksmas Day!

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: I apologize for the delay in getting my holiday story to you, but I hope you will still enjoy it.  It seems that Brian has a problem being around for Justin whenever a big holiday comes up.  They've been living together for several years, and this year is the straw that broke the camel's back.  Brian again misses every holiday for the last few months of the year, so Justin decides it is time to do something about it.Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Judy, for her skills, and my dear Granddaughter, Marika, for the lovely banner.





	Happy Hallothanksmas Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Another Thanksgiving had come and gone. Justin did his best not to be irritated. It wasn’t that he was all alone on Thanksgiving Day. His irritation stemmed from the fact that he felt alone without Brian. He was certainly thankful to be able to spend the day with loved ones, including his mom, sister, Debbie, and Carl. Although they had a lovely time together, catching up on all the latest gossip, and sharing a delicious meal cooked up by Emmett in his catering kitchen, Brian’s conspicuous absence was hard to swallow for Justin. And this was certainly not the first holiday he had missed since they officially became a couple, settling down in New York City. 

Brian waited less than six months after Justin moved to the City before he had an epiphany. He realized that a lot of his customers at Kinnetik would be more than willing to follow him to New York, if he set up an office there instead. New York City was arguably the capital of advertising, so he knew the competition would be stiff, but the feelers he put out to present and possible future clients gave him a lot of positive feedback for the move. Best of all, he would be in the same city as Justin. It was a no-brainer. By the end of the year, Brian had opened his new office. Surprisingly, his company was on firm footing almost from the start. He used the sale of the Virginia estate, which made him a tidy profit, as a down payment on another loft apartment with a skylight that would work perfectly for Justin to use as a corner studio. By the time Brian moved into the loft, Justin had agreed to move in with him. 

That was three years ago. Since then, both men were exceptionally successful in their chosen fields. Justin had no complaints, outside of one. Brian was a hands-on ad man. He had plenty of employees who could handle a lot of the clients, but Brian liked to keep his fingers in every pie. In particular, this held true for the most important and profitable clients. And for some reason, it seemed that Brian had to be out of town, taking care of one client or another, for every big holiday since they got back together. Justin was aware that Brian wasn’t very comfortable with holidays. He never once set up a Christmas tree in all the years Justin knew him. He was certainly generous with gifts, but he seldom hung around for holiday celebrations. Justin accepted Brian’s attitude because he loved him, but the truth was that he was tired of celebrating holidays without him.

Now Christmas was looming. Justin had had enough of missed holidays. It was time to take the bull by the horns to make sure that this year wouldn’t end with a full list of holidays spent without the man he loved. Brian was usually there for their anniversary and both of their birthdays, but he completely missed Halloween and Thanksgiving again this year. Justin could still remember going to the Halloween party being held at one of their favorite dance clubs, minus Brian, who was off to California meeting with another client. A couple of Brian’s employees, who had become good friends with the couple, had joined him at the party, but Justin felt pissed without his partner. Luckily, his friends made sure he got home safely after drinking his woes away during the party. Then, after returning home and promising to do his best to be with Justin for Thanksgiving, a last-minute call from a favored client in Chicago changed those plans too. 

Of course, Brian returned home the day after Justin returned from his Thanksgiving celebration in Pittsburgh, and made his usual promise to keep Christmas free for Justin. He even agreed to go shopping for a Christmas tree for the loft in an attempt to placate his lover. That was new. Brian left any decorating of their place for Christmas in Justin’s ‘capable’ hands, as he so sweetly put it. It was obvious that he saw how bothered Justin was this year by his constant holiday absences. Brian couldn’t help himself. Holidays made him feel uncomfortable. He hadn’t told anyone, including Michael, of how the holidays were spent with his dysfunctional family while growing up. His parents loved putting on a show for friends and other family members each year, but once everyone was gone the bickering and belittling would begin. By the end of the evening, his father would be drunk and often out of control. Brian was usually the one to bear the brunt of his father’s drunken anger. Brian remembered more slaps and name calling than presents and thankful comments during their holidays. It all left a bad taste in Brian’s mouth, thus his avoidance of celebrations most years. 

This year, Brian swore to himself that he would be with Justin for Christmas. Then, with less than a week left before the special day, Brian received word that his highest paying client, whose home was on the West Coast, was embroiled in a sex scandal that could ruin his multi-billion dollar business. His frantic call gave Brian no choice but to fly out to meet with the man. Losing his business would be a huge blow to Kinnetik’s bottom line for the entire year. As his client pointed out, his lawyers could handle any legal matters necessary to keep him out of jail, but he needed his ‘brilliant ad man’ to keep his reputation from totally tanking too. Justin was seething that night as he bid Brian goodbye at the loft, refusing to go with him to the airport to see him off. Brian felt the chill between them, but made a mental note to find some way to make it up to Justin once he got back. After all, he reminded himself, he had promised to try and get back in time for Christmas Day, and he would do his best to keep that promise.

****************************************

Justin waited patiently each evening for the phone call from Brian, which would reassure him that it shouldn’t be much longer before he would return home. It never came. Instead, he got the call on Christmas Eve which informed him that, despite herculean efforts to convince the client that he was no longer needed until after the holidays, the jerk had pressured Brian into remaining with him to work out a scheme to convince folks that the scandal was all a mistake. His reminder that Brian was more than a simple ad man, but was also being paid a huge salary as his PR man too, sealed Brian’s fate. As he begged Justin to forgive him and try to understand his reasons for missing Christmas Day again this year, Brian heard a tone in Justin’s voice that he hadn’t heard in years. He promised Justin, as well as himself, that he would make it up to Justin no matter what it took. The call ended with neither man feeling good.

The moment the call ended, Justin knew what he had to do. The tiny seed of an idea that had been germinating in his brain ever since Brian missed Thanksgiving, as well as Halloween, again began blooming. New Year’s Eve was the only holiday left for the year and come hell or high water, Brian wasn’t going to be on his own during it. Not only was he going to be with Justin, but he was going to be surrounded by all those who cared about him. Brian was going to learn, once and for all, that he was truly loved in the way that his blood family never could or would. All Justin needed to do was get to work quickly. He had a lot of calls to make and plans to complete, and there was only a week to get it done. 

***************************

Brian finally arrived home five days after Christmas. He was obviously exhausted, having gotten little sleep while working on his campaign to show what a great family man his client was… certainly not the kind of man who would force himself on women who he had power over, such as employees whose very livelihood depended on him. The most galling thing, however, was that in the end he lost the client anyway. He had sacrificed his time with Justin for nothing. After gathering all the facts and listening intently to more than one of his client’s accusers, Brian realized that the accusations were undoubtedly true. He usually did not allow scruples to dictate who his clients would be, although he had done so occasionally in the past. Just as in the case of Stockwell, he couldn’t continue doing business with a man he found so repulsive, despite the financial loss. It wouldn’t break his company by any means, but he would have to work hard in the coming year in order to expand his business to make up for the loss.

He had expected to come home to a very sullen lover, and was totally prepared to use as much charm as he could muster to bring Justin back to his usual stellar personality and forgiving ways. After all, Justin had a long history of forgiving him for a variety of mistakes made during their relationship, and vice versa. However, when he walked in the door and set his suitcase down in the foyer, he was caught completely by surprise by Justin’s effusive greeting. His lover showed no signs of irritation, let alone anger at Brian for missing yet another holiday together. Brian was bemused by it, but as they lay in bed together after an extremely hot and satisfying welcome home lovemaking session, Brian decided to ask no questions. He would be content with things as they were. Better to let sleeping dogs lie, he told himself. 

Of course, Brian had no way of knowing that Justin was feeling quite proud of himself. He had accomplished a lot in the short time since speaking with Brian about missing Christmas. Shortly after basking in the glow of their mutual orgasms, he quietly asked Brian if he would, without any doubts, be home the next day, which was New Year’s Eve. He reminded Brian that if there was any chance he would have to leave again, then he needed to be up front about it, so that reservations could be canceled immediately. Any questions that Brian had about what reservations he was talking about went unanswered, outside of a lopsided grin. As they settled in for the night, Brian wondered just what his partner had in mind. No doubt it would be dinner at a very romantic location in order to welcome in the New Year. Brian could live with that. He promised that nothing would tear him away from Justin the next day, then kissed him one last time before falling into a deep sleep. Justin just smiled at Brian’s relaxed body. He knew what Brian was thinking. It didn’t matter, because he also knew that this was one New Year’s Eve that Brian would never forget… much more than a simple dinner at a fine restaurant, topped off with a champagne toast to the New Year.

****************************************************

It hadn't been very easy convincing Brian to leave the loft the next afternoon. He was exhausted from both his trip home and the constant irritation of dealing with his troublesome ex-client. But Justin had his ways of convincing Brian to do what he needed him to, despite his protestations. The Winter sky was just beginning to darken before he sent Brian off on a fool's errand, knowing that it would take him at least several hours to complete... maybe more because of the enormous crowds of people who swarmed New York City on New Year's Eve for parties, and to watch the ball drop in Times Square. The errand just happened to be around Times Square. Justin had a method to his madness. 

Within ten minutes of Brian driving away from their apartment building, the visitors Justin was expecting began showing up, right on time. Surprisingly, every person he contacted earlier in the week had responded positively to Justin's invitations. It didn't hurt that he offered free travel to and from home as an incentive for ringing in the New Year, a bonus made possible by a huge artist's commission he had received only a month earlier from a grateful client. All he asked in return from his guests was keeping their upcoming visit secret from Brian, along with agreeing to other plans he had made. For the next few hours the place was abuzz with activity. Various decorations went up throughout the loft. Food was either prepared on site or pre-prepared and set up on warmers. An extra table and chairs were set up and the bar fully stocked. 

Once Justin had scanned all the work that was done and felt satisfied, he sent everyone to various rooms to change into their chosen costumes for the night. Justin gave a sigh of relief that they had settled on this large three-bedroom loft over a more intimate one, like they had in Pittsburgh, mainly because of its location. Having so many rooms, including a second bathroom, certainly came in handy for tonight. Once everyone had gathered back in the center of the open living area, Justin smirked. He had done it! Now all they needed was the guest of honor.

********************************************

Brian returned home with nothing even slightly resembling a smile on his face. Here it was, New Year’s Eve, and he wanted nothing more than to relax with Justin and dress for their evening out. Maybe I’m just getting too old, he thought to himself, but he had already missed too many special days being with his man, and he intended to give all his attention to Justin this time around. Besides, he had just fought off a swarming mass of humanity while running Justin’s errand. He had had enough of crowds. He let out a deep sigh, turned the key in the lock, and opened the door to their apartment. Surprisingly, it was dark inside. He hadn’t expected that. Maybe Justin was in their bedroom, waiting for him. He called out his name. Not a sound. Where the hell was Justin? It was just at that moment that the room flooded with light. Brian blinked hard. 

“Surprise, and Happy Hallothanksmas Day!” came the sound from numerous voices.

“What the….”

Justin came running up to Brian and threw his arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a quick kiss. He stepped back, grinning from ear to ear.

“What is going on?” Brian demanded.

He surveyed their large living room, now filled with all his loved ones from back home. He could hardly believe it. There was Lindsay and Mel with Gus and JR, along with Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Drew, Ted, Blake, Jennifer, Tucker, Molly, Michael, and Ben, and even Hunter holding hands with a girl Brian hadn’t met yet. Even Daphne and her fiancé had come for the event of the year. But the strangest thing of all was that each and every person in the room was wearing some kind of costume. Even Justin was dressed up, wearing a costume that reminded him of a superhero sidekick. Brian’s puzzled look grew when he noticed that the Christmas tree that was still standing in the corner of the room now had an array of wrapped presents under it. They hadn’t been there when he left. Then, for the first time he noticed the aroma of something delicious coming from the dining room/kitchen. 

“Okay, young man, what in the world have you been up to? Explain yourself.”

“Gladly! You keep making excuses, sometimes good ones but still excuses, for never sharing holidays with your loved ones, including me. I decided that this year we are going to combine every holiday you missed this season into one. And when I brought up the idea to our friends and family, they were all for it. And here they are. So, Happy Hallothanksmas Day, lover!” Justin gave Brian another kiss. “Now off you go. I have a costume all set up for you in the bedroom. We’ll wait, but don’t take long. We have a huge Thanksgiving meal to enjoy, and presents to open before ringing in the New Year with champagne toasts.”

“Come on, Brian, get a move on. We’re waiting on you,” a voice from the crowd could be heard saying.

Despite himself, Brian found himself smiling. He couldn’t believe that all these people had chosen to travel here just to spend New Year’s Eve with him, not to mention celebrating all the other holidays of the Season. He knew that it had to take a lot of work for Justin to have arranged all this. His heart beat faster with the love he felt for his partner in life. If this party was what Justin wanted, then he was going to do everything he could to make it a great one. Brian hurried off to their bedroom. There he found a costume that was the spitting image of the Rage character, which Justin and Michael had created for their comic book. Now he understood why Justin chose the one he had on for himself. Yes, they were indeed a team.

In no time at all, Brian joined the others in the living room. Conversation flowed freely as they all caught up with each other’s lives. Mel and Linds were still in Canada with the kids, so they had a lot to talk about. Everyone else had remained in Pittsburgh, even Ted. Brian had offered him a job at Kinnetik, but he chose to stay in Pittsburgh to be with Blake. Instead of working at Kinnetik, Brian made him the manager of Babylon, which he had decided not to part with when he moved. It was too good a source of extra income, and he trusted Ted to keep it running perfectly. Eventually all the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen drew everyone to the dinner table. It was set up like the best Thanksgiving dinner one could imagine. Conversation continued unabated as one and all stuffed themselves with each delectable dish. Even Brian waived his usual careful diet. Once bellies were full, it was time to retire back to the living room. Justin pulled himself away from Brian’s embracing arms, then strode over to the sparkling Christmas tree in the corner of the room. 

“Alright everyone, it’s time to unwrap our Christmas gifts,” Justin announced to the room.

He went back to Brian, and responded to the surprised look on his face with a laugh.

“I told everyone to bring one wrapped gift with no name on it. Then we will each choose one gift after drawing a number for our turn. After we open ours, if we want to we can exchange with someone else if they agree to it. I believe some people call it a White Elephant Gift Exchange.”

“But I have nothing to offer. You little schemer, you! You never gave me a clue that you were up to something like this.”

“Don’t worry, lover! I covered you.” He then turned to the gathering now sitting around the tree. “Okay, folks, it’s time to make your choice. And no fighting over the best-looking wrapping!” he laughed.

One by one, the assembled group stepped up to a bowl with pieces of paper inside, which sat on a coffee table near the tree. After checking their numbers, they took their turn picking a gift. Once everyone had a gift in hand, including the hosts, Brian and Justin, they seated themselves wherever they could find a spot, and began opening the gifts. For the next several hours they laughed at their choices, gossiped about anything that came to mind, danced to the music playing in the background, and had a wonderful time trying to make deals to get a gift they preferred over the one they started with, or in some cases tried to get their hands on the gift they had brought themselves. Brian ended up with a very attractive wine storage rack made of high-quality wood, by the looks of it, which was a far cry better than the two-year subscription to the ‘Fruit of the Month’ Club that he started with. Luckily Daphne was happy to make the exchange, which earned her an enthusiastic hug. Justin kept the copies of several cook-books of famous chefs that he acquired with his first pick.

Finally, it was almost midnight. Although Gus was almost nine years old, he and JR had fallen asleep earlier after opening their presents, which had been specially chosen for them by their mothers, who knew that they would get them in the end, no matter who started out with them. Justin brought out the chilled champagne, which he had stored away out of sight earlier in the day, so that Brian would not see it. Everyone gathered around the television set, which was now tuned to a channel where the hosts had set up near the famous Times Square New Year’s Eve ball. At last, the countdown began. 

“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouted simultaneously as the hour struck midnight when the ball dropped. 

Kisses and hugs, along with well wishes for a prosperous and happy new year, filled the room. Brian gathered Justin into his arms and squeezed him tightly. He gave Justin a searing kiss that took the young man’s breath away. Obviously, Brian wasn’t unhappy with his surprise. And if Justin had any doubts as to how Brian felt, well…….

“Justin Taylor, in case I haven’t told you often enough, I love you! I sometimes forget that the life we have is exactly what I wanted, even when I didn’t realize it. You’ve taught me what real love and family is all about. Thank you for loving me and caring about me the way you do.”

“Always, Brian. You deserve to be loved and I am the one to prove it to you. I felt it the day I met you. I’m just happy that you finally recognized it too.”

There was another deep kiss, followed by, “Uhh, you didn’t invite everyone to stay here overnight, did you?”

Justin laughed out loud. “Hell, no. I reserved rooms for all of them at a nearby hotel. I’m sure they’ll be leaving soon.”

“Good! Then, young man, I can show you my appreciation for all your hard work more fully once they’ve gone.” 

Brian winked wickedly. Justin beamed. Oh yes, this was indeed going to be the beginning of a grand new year. He had the feeling that Brian would make more of an effort not to miss any more of their holidays in the future too. But if he did dare to miss any, well then……….

The End


End file.
